Coming Undone
by britneyissolame
Summary: Alois x Ciel are getting married but Alois is psychotic and will do anything to anybody who lays a finger on his beloved Ciel.
1. Chapter 1: Death & Demons

Ciel ambled along the isle, his heart pounded and drips of sweat trickled down his cheek. This wasn't Elizabeth's wedding, no, this was Alois's.  
Ciel walked down the black carpet he wore his normal clothes as did Alois because this wasn't just an ordinary wedding it was Alois and Ciel's ideal of a wedding they had wished for. The priest wouldn't marry them; Sebastian would, the Demon whom belongs to the Devil. After the marriage, they would just have a small dinner for both families and friends.  
Ciel stood in front of the 14 year old and smiled shyly, his eyes a contrast between the deep blue sea and the sky, his right beautiful orb was cover with a black patch sealing what was behind the thin peice of cloth.  
The butler held out a wine class, inside was black liquid accumulated inside the class.  
"Both of you, drink from this glass until it is gone," Sebastian commanded first handing it to the blonde. He guzzled down half of the liquid and handed It the earl, the earl drank the bitter sweet substance and handed the class back to the Demon.  
"Now that you have drunk it, I must tell you what it was for, the black whine was a simble that the both of you will belong to the Devil once you have passed. You can't reverse your actions now," Sebastian explained setting the whine class onto a small table.  
Sebastian pulled out two golden bands and handed one to each of the boys. Alois held Ciel's hand and slipped the golden band onto his thumb, Ciel copied.  
"Ciel, you no longer posses the name "Phantomhive" your name from no on is "Ciel Trancy"," Alois smiled, wrapped his hands around Ciel's waist and pulled him into a kiss. Ciel finally belonged to Alois, the one thing he yearned for was finally the psychotic blondes. Ciel was now 'his'. . .forever.  
While the guest watched the passionate kiss between the two lovers, they clapped hysterically and smiled hysterically to cover up there hiden worries about "that Trancy kid" .  
"Every one, I will escort you to the dinning room," Sebastian announced as soon as Alois was finished sticking his tongue into the Earl 's mouth.  
Sebastian lead the guest into the dinning room leaving behind the young lovers.  
"I love you," Alois whispered kissing the blue head again.  
"I-I love you too," Ciel said feebly.  
They caught up to the crowd and followed Sebastian into a dinning room, Sebastian had set up beautifully in less than an hour. A long golden table stood in the middle of the room. Cakes and a chocolate fountain surrounded the dinning table, it was far beyond anybody's sweet taste but it was all for Ciel, Ciel loved Sebastian's sweets. Sebastian couldn't resist.  
"Woah, you out did you self Sebastian," Ciel commented smirking and the mouth watering sweets. Sebastian smiled "thank you, young master," Sebastian said unsure if it was a complement or an insult. He placed a hand over his heart and bowed gently.  
"You and Alois will be sitting in the two middles sets on the right side of the table."  
Sebastian escorted Alois and Ciel to there sets pulling the chairs out for their setting. Alois Sat down immediately while Ciel Sat down consciously glanced at the bewildered guest. The guest starred and glanced at the sweets in awe.  
"If you guy's don't mind, do you mind picking out a set for dinner to be served," Sebastian called. The guest fell back down to earth and scurried to pick a set, terribly, Elizabeth Sat across from Alois, she was pissed and out raged.  
Sebastian notice this horrific scene and leaned down to Alois's ear "If she causes any trouble you may tell me," Sebastian whispered and stood straight up again. Alois smirked evily.

In a matter of minutes Sebastian brought out the dishes filled with food Ciel had Sebastian make him self. He served every guest in less than two minutes tops.  
Before Alois or Ciel could touch there food, Alois pulled Ciel in for kiss deliberately making Elizabeth scream in rage. Ciel blushed furiously and deepened the kiss ignoring the obnoxious screaming. Alois released and glared at the stupid girl as soon as she stopped her ranting.  
"Take it to the bedroom!," she yelled high pitched, her voice irritating and stupid.  
"That's our honey moon later tonight, I'm truely sorry l," Alois said, mock innocence taking over his voice.  
"To make up for it, I'll have Sebastian make you my famous New drink."  
"You can't tell Sebastian what to do he's Ciel's butler," she pouted.  
"Sebastian is loyal to Ciel meaning he is loyal to whom ever goes by the last name of his young master and what is Ciel's last name?."  
"Pha -"  
"Wrong, Trancy, Ciel's last name is Trancy therefore Sebastian is loyal to me," Alois smirked. Ciel ignored there conversation and swallowed down spoon fulls of sweets rejecting his dinner. "Sebastian!," Alois called. Sebastian ran up to the blonde "bring Elizabeth-" "Lizzie" "whatever. Bring her my famous drink with the special sugar on the right hand cabnet. Alois was evil and grew possessive within every hour of that long day, he was unstopable. Sebastian understood but trembled in fear but if could not do such a thing, he wouldn't be "one he'll of a butler" . . .would he?.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen got a class, filled it with fresh water and reached onto the cabinet for the "special sugar". He spilled the white substance into the water and mixed it vigorously.

_

"Everybody. 'My' butler Claude will escort you to the ball room where all of our lovely guest will dance and enjoy there stay!," Alois said still glaring at Elizabeth. The guest exited the room except for the new lovers and the out raged teenage girl.  
"As for you, I'd like to talk a bit, say sorry , drink a little. What do you say?," Alois leaned his chin on his closed fist and smirked evily.  
"Alois, I'm going to the ball room for a while," Ciel said standing up from his set and thrusting the chair back under the golden table. Alois looked up at the lord with a gentle smirk. Alois took hold of Ciel's blue coat before he could step away and stole his lips. Ciel's soft lips meet Alois's mischievous ones, there tongues danced and Ciel's cheeks burned a bright red. Alois released still holding on to his coat "don't dance with anybody, save me a dance. Anybody touches you. . ." Alois kissed his one last time "They're dead." Alois let Ciel free. Ciel laughed and left the room.  
Little did he know, Alois wasn't joking.  
"So," Alois said sitting back in the same position.  
"Awe, are you sad?," asked Alois glaring at the girls drupped face. He felt no sorrow, he was greedy and what did a greedy obsessive person love more than finally obtaining the one thing they've always wanted?. Nothing  
"Well that's to bad because Ciel is MINE!," Alois snapped laughing hysterically.  
"But we can settle this field can't we?. It's your cousins wedding and you don't want to ruin it with your whimpering and sobbing do you?."  
"If I could kill you right now I would."  
Alois held back his laugh and burried it deep. Bloody hell , I never thought holding in laughter would be so hard, Alois thought holding his breath.  
"Ciel Trancy, hmmm , it suits him. My love. Ciel," Alois said trying to hold back the storm about to erupt from his mouth.  
Sebastian strolled into the room.  
"Ahhh. Sebastian, you've here with the drinks. Now, don't get them mixed up, you must give out guest my special," Alois said;mock innocence in his voice.  
"Yes," Sebastian handed Elizabeth the bubbling green drink and them handed Alois a normal glass of water.  
"Before we start to settle things. . ." Alois stood from his chair and held out his class, "try the drink but be due to drink it all at once. You don't want the taste to spoil easily."  
The girl frowned and clanged her class against the blondes.  
She began to swallow the drink, as she pours it into her mouth Alois watched carefully tilting his head to the side. "Do you like it?," as soon as Elizabeth sucked up the last of the drink, she collapsed and dug her finger nails into the table cloth pleading for help. BANG; Alois banged his hands on the golden table "It's called poison," Alois continued maliciously. She let go and landed with a thud.  
"Thank you, Sebastian."  
"It was your command, my Lord."

_


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing & Lust

"Thank you, Sebastian."  
"It was your command, my Lord."

_

"Despose of her body," Alois instructed walking out of the dining room and slamming the doors behind him.

Alois accessed the ball room and searched for the blue eyed Lord in a swarm of people. He pushed his way through the spinning quest as soon as he spotted Ciel dancing with the butler Claude guest mingled and chattered till they where no longer sober.  
The blonde was not mad that his very own butler was dancing with the Ciel. Infact, he was thrilled that Claude didn't allow him to dance with anybody else.  
When Alois reached Ciel and his butler he toke over Claudes position and lead Ciel into a comfortable embrace leading them across the room.  
"You didn't seem comfortable," Alois whispered focusing on the movement of his foot steps, one false move and it would ruin the moment for both the lovers.  
"What ever happened to "and they're dead"?," Ciel asked remembering the faded memory.  
"Dancing with Claude is different."  
"How so?."  
"He's 'My' butler and Claude knew I wouldn't want you with anybody else besides me In a walts. He's knows how I am when I'm angry," Alois explained smiling and the 13 year old.  
It was silent for a while but not for Alois nor Ciel, silence and love where two different things and neither could intterupt each other.  
They danced, barely noticing there sore feet but they indured the pain and swam in each others priceless, breathtaking eyes.  
Ciel felt safe being lead by Alois, Ciel's right arm wrapped around the blondes shoulders and his left arm out stretched towards Alois's with there fingers finely Intertwined.  
Alois's left Hand meeting Ciel's slim waist as there bodys meet not once braking free, it was all Alois and Ciel ever wanted and more.  
Ciel's cheeks flushed a furious dark crimson red.  
"We're just dancing and you're blushing," Ciel broke there eye contact and turned away shyly.  
"I wonder what deep red your cheeks are going to be tonight."  
"W-what do you mean?."  
Alois laughed at Ciel's cluelessness for the first time but it didn't take him a very long Time to finger it out, it lingered somewhere in his mind but didn't realize it until he replayed that comment.  
"Oh. . .mmm. . ." Alois chuckled and kissed him softly "Don't worry, I'll go slow."  
A young women in the croud of spinning guest heard the boys sexual comments and immediately spread there innocence conversation like wild fire, the fire burned the inside of the guest gentle ears filling the ball room with gasp and murmurs. As a young woman whispered the conversation into madam red's ear, the red head grew furious, she glared at the blonde scrunching her nose and closed her fist wrathfully "I'll get you Alois!," the lords aunt screamed, her face burning a bright red.

"Why?," Ciel asked locking his dark blue eyes back Into the blondes.  
"You're untouched, you wouldn't want me to be rough would you. Unless you want me to, do you?," Alois asked the blue head lustfully. Ciel's heart thumped heavily as it crashed into Alois's chest. Alois smiled at his beating heart and the nervousness that toke over Ciel's body nervousness.  
"N-no, go slow."  
"I can only promise you one thing," Alois leand down to his ear, his breath tickling his skin "it won't be the last time," Alois kissed his red cheek softly and chuckled gently.  
Alois pulled him back into the walts embracing the lord  
You're MINE, Ciel Trancy.

"S-sebastian!," Finnie called foolishly jumping into the ball room. Sebastian stood in front of the doors making sure all the guest are pleased.  
"Yes?."  
"Did you hear the rumor?," Finnie asked clinging onto Sebastian's sleeves. Sebastian smiled holding back the rage building up inside.  
"No, would you mind telling me?."  
"Ok," Finnie let go of the butler's sleeve and stood up straight. "Well, it to much to explain so I'll simplify Ciel and Alois's conversation. Ok, first Alois noticed Ciel was blushing while they where danceing," the maid over heard the gardeners chattering and chimed in "then he said "I wonder what your deep red your cheeks are going to be tonight" ahh, it was so romantic Sebastian-san," the maid said squealling and blushing gently, shutting her eyes behind her round glasses.  
"No, that's not the end maid."  
"It's not?," Sebastian grew furious but still caved in his rage.  
"No, then Ciel said "what do you mean?" Then Ciel figured it out and them Alois whispered In his ear and said "don't worry,I'll go slow."  
"Isn't the young master untouched?."  
"Shut up!," Sebastian yelled at the servents and turned to the crowd.  
"No but wait aren't you going to do something Sebastian-san?," Finnie asked tugging on the butlers sleeve unamused.  
"No, they're in love and I shall not intrude there intimacy," Sebastian said closing his eyes trying to releave his stress.  
"B-bu-"  
"Why don't you guys set up there bedroom for tonight. Maid, go tidy up the bed and put some bottles of cider or tea on the dresser. Gardener, go through peddles on the bed or something," Sebastian commanded trying to ride the pest.  
"But-"  
"Go do as I say!," Sebastian shouted watching the servents run and tremble in fear.  
Sebastian sighed and turned back the the guest at once.

Madam red got a hold of Alois's purple coat and pulled him back word away from the earl.  
"You slut!," she yelled shaking his violently. Ciel sculded madam red, he grew furious. What has gotten into the red head? Ciel thought grabbing Alois's hand attemping to pull him away.  
"Let his go!," Ciel commanded tugging and pulling angrily. Alois just smirked as if he knew his next move. The guest ignored and guzzled down red whine turning them into complete and utter fools.  
"You're not going to have sex with my son you fucking whore!," madam red snarled at the blonde. Ciel drills Alois's hand and starred into madam red's piercing eyes "son?."  
Madam red 're-read her words and dropped the blonde. Sebastian rushed to the lovers trouble "is every thing ok?," asked Sebastian glaring at the lords aunt.  
"That slut is going to have sex with 'My' nephew!," she shouted hysterically pointing at the blonde who pulled Ciel into hug as if protecting his from danger.  
"Here, miss, have a drink," Sebastian handed her a glass of water. She slapped it out of the butler's hand and relaxed a while "did you not here what I said, you're his gaurdian!."  
"Yes I know very well that I am his guardian and yes I did here your words," Madam red's jaw dropped to the flow nd her eyes dilated "you're going to let that whore touch the Lord like that?," Sebastian lead the woman to a chair and handed her a class of water to cool her fused temper.  
Alois chuckled and looked down at the blue head "enough of this talk, let's go," Alois said lifting Ciel of his feet and carried him out of the ball room: bridal style. Ciel hated being carried like that but forgot and smirked hysterically.


	3. Chapter 3: Butlers & Lovers

Sebastian lead the woman to a chair and handed her a class of water to cool her fused temper.  
Alois chuckled and looked down at the blue head "enough of this talk, let's go," Alois said lifting Ciel of his feet and carried him out of the ball room: bridal style. Ciel hated being carried like that but forgot and smirked hysterically.

_

The red head Sat straight up on her seat and sculded Sebastian , her nose scrunched up in anger. She seemed as if she was going the burst and have a sever melt down wich Sebastian deeply wished wouldn't happen.  
"Why are you letting them do over rated stuff at there age, especially with that slut!," madam red asked watching Alois whisk Ciel of his feet and exciting the room. Madam red dropped her frown and observed Sebastian's devilsh eyes.  
"Sigh. They're in love," Sebastian said simply aggravated with the woman's temper and misunderstanding.  
"So you're going to let them be sexually intimate because they've "in love"."  
"I'm sorry but I feel like you're not quit getting it," Sebastian couldn't think of why the red head was mad but after a few seconds of over thinking the womens comments he had found the right answer. It wasn't the relationship that bother Ciel Pantomhive's aunt, it was the person Ciel had fallen for, it was obvious but Sebastian coming from the underworld wouldn't figure out people's feeling briefly, it toke the butler a while.  
"You're not mad because of the intimacy you just deeply dislike Alois Trancy," Sebastian placed a hand in the woman's shoulder and gazed into her eyes "did you not remember the happiness of your nephew," the woman stumbled on her words and tripped on her thoughts as Sebastian utter such words, she felt ignorant and selfish like she had always been.  
Madam red slapped Sebastian's hand off of her shoulder and stood from her chair "I'm sorry but I must leave," madam red said bluntly.

Finnie jumped around the lovers room humming hysterically "awe, such a romantic way to fall In love isn't it?," Finnie asked popping open the bottles of cinder for the clumsy maid.  
"I guess. How did they fall in love?," the maid asked placing a finger on her small lips as a confused expression creeper up on her hidden face.  
"In the beginning Ciel hated Alois but Alois had always loved him and I guess Ciel sort of fell in love with Alois," Finnie said strolling over to a brown basket filled with blue rose peddles. "Who do you think is the Seme?," the maid asked examining the young gardener through peddles onto the white sheeted bed. "Alois, obviously. Ciel has control over Sebastian but never Alois."  
"Why did Sebastian-san want you to put rose peddles on the bed again?."  
"I don't know."  
The servents where not bright enough to see that Sebastian only given them the job because he didn't want them pestering him like they always did, Sebastian never showed his rage but at some points the butler deeply wishes they would just disappear,no, die.  
The servents watched the knob of the door twist.

Alois laughed looking into his lovers eyes as he walked down the corridor carrying him lovingly.  
His right arm wrapped under the lords knees, they Lord wrapped his hands around the blonde afraid to collapse and make a complete fool out of him self.  
"Don't be nervous," Alois said kissing the boys for head rustling his blue hair.  
"W-why did we leave the ball room?," Ciel asked nervously shivering in the humid air.  
"I had enough of people talking about our intimacy and spread our conversation like wild fire. To simplify, I craved you and your blush and I wanted to hear you cry my name in pleasure," Alois said licking his lips making his tongue dance like a struggled snake. Ciel bite his bottom lip longing for the blondes touch, he swallow a lump in his throat as he searched Alois's ocean eyes.  
"No one can interrupt now, you're mine Ciel Trancy," Alois purred smirking wildly.

Alois wriggled the door knob to the lovers room and began to kiss Ciel repeatedly eager and forcefully.  
As Alois opened the door he stood in shock as he seen the servents giggling and jumping around like wild monkeys. Alois let Ciel fall from his arms "what are you guy's doing in here?," Alois asked folding his arms and frowning at the ireful servents.  
"S-sebastian h-he," the maid said stumbling on her words forcing a gentle smile.  
The moment was completely incinerated and crushed only to fade away with the earths dust, Alois didn't know how he was going to recreate the moment of passion and exquisite love.  
"Leave, now," Alois commanded watching the servents head for the door "wait," Alois turned to face the fearful shivering servants "maid, give madam red the rope." The maid nodded as if she knew what Alois meant because she did, she knew very well what Alois wanted but it was only because Alois knew how madam red would react since the very beggining. He had to.  
The servents left closing the door gently as a deep apology. Alois smirk and stepped closer to Ciel dragging his feet across the carpet. "Do you remember my promise?," Alois asked walking over to the blue head seductively "y-yes," Ciel heart pounded against his chest and his stomach churned in excitement. Alois finally reached Ciel and ran his finger through Ciel's dark ocean hair "I promised this wouldn't be the time," Alois pressed his body against the Ukes "I said I would go slow but I never promised it did I? Nor did I promise I wouldn't go rough. It's going to be fine," Alois kissed him passionately his tongue swaying and twisting with Ciel's, Alois was skilled with his slim tongue and knew how to please Ciel. There warm lips touched gently but grew rough and pleasant each second the Kiss grew. Alois released searching Ciel's eyes catching his breath, Ciel's lips wet with both there saliva but that didn't seem to bother him.  
"I'm mot finished," Ciel's member grew hard and his blue shorts tightened "I want to hear you cry my name," Alois said. Alois wrapped both of the lords legs around waist and Carrie his to the left side of room throughing him up against the wall.  
"A-Alois," Ciel whispered looking down at the boys lips inches away from his.  
"Show me your helplessness," Alois sneered as a sly smile crossed his face he stuck his tongue back into the Earls mouth. Ciel moaned in between the skillful passionate kiss.  
"Uhmhhmm," Ciel moaned as his shorts tightened firmly.  
Ciel legs wrapped around Alois waist, his hands gently holding on to the semes arms as the seme pushed him against the wall raicking his fingers through the moaning Earl.  
Alois broke the kiss and carried Ciel to the bed washed in blue rose pedals. He lay Ciel onto the bed with there lips still attached.

"Why did Alois tell you to give madam red a rope?," the gardener asked strolling down the corridors with the clumsy maid.  
"People get in the way, gone," the maid said bluntly as if in a trance.


	4. Chapter 4: Check mate!

"People get in the way, gone," the maid said bluntly as if in a trance.

_

Alois unbottoned Ciel's blue coat and then his shirt, Ciel grew nervous he felt self conscious. To Ciel Alois's body was more than his could ever be, attractive, breathtaking everything he thought his wasn't. Ciel grew harder nearly reaching his breaking point "Alois. . .please," Ciel begged tugging on the blondes shorts.  
Alois smirked and began kissing Ciel's neck roughly as he unbottoned the earls blue shorts .  
"Mughh," Ciel moaned as he felt Alois's soft lips and teeth creating a mark on his clear neck. It was a pleasure Ciel couldn't explain, he knew it would hurt in the beginning because he was untouched but he seemed so eager and lust for the stunning psychotic blonde.  
Alois threw Ciel's shorts and underwear to the ground like some wild dog ripping the flesh out of his bloody dead predator, desiring to sink there teeth into the meat they hunted for, for what seemed like an eternity. Alois did the same and teased Ciel by running his finger on Ciel's member "A-Alois!," Ciel moaned arching his back watching Alois bully him as tears ran from Ciel's dark eyes. Alois smirked at the lord who shed tears of want, he pulled his shirt off and then slipped Ciel's off of his arms the peddles sliding off the bed along with there shirts.  
Alois pulled Ciel's legs around his hips and watched his moan loudly as he pushed the Palm of his hands onto the bed as if getting ready for the pain he was about to endure.  
"Ughm, Alois, please. Stop teasing me," Ciel begged closing his eyes and shutting off the light wich beamed in his divine eyes. "I don't want to hurt you," Alois said sliding his hands on the boys waist positioning him self.  
"Just shut up and do it!," Ciel commanded shutting his eyes tighter.  
"Very well," Alois slide his self into the younger boy, the boy held his breath trying to bare with the pain but failed.  
"Get out. It hurts. It's too. . .big!," Ciel begged as he with held his breath, the pain running through his body.  
"Ciel, listen, breath slowly. Slowly," Alois instructed placing the Palm of his hand on the blue heads cheek.  
Ciel did as he said, he breathed slowly. In, then out. He breathed slowly as each breath escaped his body grew acustom to Alois's member being entered into Ciel. The pain vanished and as Ciel let out one last hasteful breath the pleasure sinked in dramatically "MUGHH. UGHHHM. ALOIS!," Ciel moaned breathing deeply. Alois smirked "Scream my name," Alois commanded sliding out on Ciel and then sliding back in.  
"AlOIS!," Ciel moaned as the blonde consecutively thrusting in and out. Ciel held onto the white bed sheets crunching them in him fist and his back arched in pleasure. Sweat dripped down both the boys faces and Ciel's cheeks burned a bright red nearly sizzling to the touch.  
"Alois, I'm going to. . .hmm. . . Cum," Ciel said as Alois's haste slowed down.  
"Wait. For me," Alois huffed still pumping his self into the lord. "Now!," Ciel screamed. Alois let out a sigh and released inside of Ciel, Ciel just released grunting softly. Alois smirked and like the white substance off of Ciel's member and swallowed it.  
"I love you," Alois said licking the rest off of his lips.  
"Why did you eat it?," Ciel asked nearly shutting his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.  
"Didn't I just explain besides. . . Yours taste sweet."  
Ciel slowly shut his eyes dropping then reopening as if he wanted to stay awake.  
"Awe, I made you tired," Alois kissed his red cheek dripped in cold sweat and climbed out of bed. Alois grabbed his red robe and pulled it over his shoudlers. He looked over to his sleeping lover and covered him with the wet bed sheets. Before Alois climbed back into bed, he accidentally stepped on Ciel's ringer wich would call Sebastian anytime he had wanted something.  
"Bloody he'll," Alois whispered dispising the thought of Sebastian entering, he shoke it off and snuggled with Ciel on the soft bed. Alois pulled the sleeping Lord into his embrace wrapping his right hand on his waist and running the other hand through his cold wet hair. He rubbed the golden band on his thumb and kiss his fourhead gently.

The maid walked into the ball room watching the guest of imbeciles giggle and swallow wine making there head fill with air and spit out aimless word.  
The maid searched through the crowd for madam red, the rope wrapped around her arms.  
After a few moments of swimming through the sea of people she bumped into madam red, both there faces stuck, straight and blunt, the irises of there eyes and the shine in there pupils vanished.  
"Madam red, from Alois and Ciel," the maid said holding out the rope as if she was being control like she was a puppet and Alois was controlling the strings and filling there mouths with nonsense.  
"Yes," madam red pulled the rope from the maids hands and walking slowly out of the ball room. Madam red was no longer in control of her next move on the chess bored Alois had knocked them down just to get close to the king all he needed was to knock down the rest of his pieces and Ciel would be his, nobody left to stand in the way.

Sebastian sighed a toke a sip of water "how can this plain drink taste so good to humans, well I suppose it is refreshing," the butler said to him self slightly shaking the class making the water twirl inside.  
"It's not as bitter as the rest of there food," Claude said slowly walking up to the lonely butler. Claude bent down, placed his hand around the butlers and toke a sip of the spinning water, Sebastians eyes grew innocently wide.  
"Agreed," Said Sebastian shrinking his eyes and piercing it through Claudes yellow eyes , the eye color of the wolves, fierce , brave and over powering just like the butler.  
Claude let go and stood straight "where are the Earls?," he asked searching the room through his thin square classes.  
"Up stairs."  
"Doing what?," Claude looked back down at the devil.  
"Enjoying there honey moon."  
"Ahh, I see," Claude smirked kissed the butler pulling him to his feet, Sebastians eyes grew wide and crossed looking at there attached lips. Sebastian didn't get this act of passion ever but something about this kiss made his heart stop and his tongue dance along. Sebastian pulled away "what was that?," the butler asked his lips inches away from Claudes.  
"A kiss, the act of showing a person you have interest in them," Claude said running his fingers down Sebastians jaw line and pulling it up as he reached the bottom.  
"What do you mean by "interest"."  
"Translation: I love you Sebastian Michaelis."  
Claude glanced up at the ringing bell attached to the ball room wall "The Trancy's are calling you," Claude said smiling down at the confused butler. Sebastian ran of the room and scuttled passed the dancing monkeys leaving Claude behind to long for him.  
Do I love Claude?, Sebastian asked him self running out into the corridors.

_

Sebastian ascended into the corridors trying to drown out the raspy ringing "damn Ciel what do you want know?," Sebastian asked no one. He never hated Ciel but Claude climbed into Sebastian head and scrambled his thoughts, making his stomach churn.  
Before Sebastian reached the room he halted when he steppe on a mysterious piece of cloth blocking his way. He stepped back and picked the black piece up, he staired at the eye patch intently, it was Ciel's. "Alois must have slipped it off," Sebastian said to him self but as he put the patch into his right pocket he glanced up at the bath room door. Something had driven Sebastian to enter the bathroom, it was as if someone was calling, telling him to stay away from the lovers room.  
Sebastian stepped in with no hesitation in present was madam red. The rope hung from the nail above the silver bath tub and at the very end was madam red dangling from the rusty rope.  
Sebastian's jaw dropped and walked up to madam red rubbing off the blood witch dripped from her red dry dead lips. The black patch slipped out of Sebastians pocket and landed into the silver tub, as he bent down to pick up the cloth he noticed the word "Ciel" written in fresh blood inside the tub, madam red's tie formed an X on top of the name.  
"I will protect my Lord till the very end," Sebastian said subconsciously placing his hand over his hand and Bowing.  
Little did he know. . .  
Sebastian ran out of the restroom leaving madam red's body to hang coldly as if leaving a person to commit suicide.

Sebastian burst through the lovers door only to see Ciel snuggled into Alois's embrace. Ciel clothles under the white sheet and Alois ontop covering his nude body with his red robe.  
"Did you ring the bell?," Sebastian asked as if they where awake. Alois rose his druppy red eyes "It was an accident, don't worry," Said Alois sitting up and removing his hands gently making sure not to wake the bluenette.  
"Did the guest enjoy the wedding cake?."  
"No, we haven't cut it I came because the bell rung and it would be a lovely thing if you two cut the cake your selves," said Sebastian smiling innocently shutting his eyes. Alois sighed and slide the Palm of his hand through Ciel's blue hair, finally dry and free from the dripping sweat.  
"He sleeping and I wouldn't want to wake him," Alois said planting a Kiss on the sleeping earl 's cheek. Ciel moaned as he woke from the sweet kiss, his eyes barely standing "what was that for?," he mumbled rubbing his purple eye.  
"You looked cute."  
"You make me laugh."  
"I also made you cry," Alois smirked playfully watching Ciel sit up and blush shyly.  
Sebastian opened his eyes and smiled warmly at the couple.  
"Did you need anything Sebastian?."  
"No, just came to ask of you wanted to cut your wedding cake but I see that you're exhausted from. . . Cough," the butler walked back word in fear that he had just intruted them.  
"Yeah, I'll be down in a few seconds but can you give me a few pain killers and a class of water?," Ciel lay back down.  
"It hurt didn't it?."  
"Yes, it was to big and you put it in with out warning."  
"You where the eager one."  
Sebastian grew uncomfortable a coughed loudly telling the boys he was still there and listening to there every word.  
"Oh, um. Sebastian , you can leave now. We won't be cutting the cake," Alois said playfully kissing Ciel.  
"NO, MASTER PLEASE COME!," Sebastian yelled, this was nothing like the butler something inside him made him burst, made his hate the blonde boy.  
"I'm sorry Sebastian, I'll be down."  
"NO, please stay ,baby," Alois Sat up and glared at the butler. Few more slips, Sebastian, Alois thought to himself. Alois reached over to the droor and pulled out a pocket knife, he slide it in the pocket of his robe and wrestled Ciel to the bed. Alois's hands wrapped around the bluenettes slim wrist "A-Alois?," Ciel grew uncomfortable, This wasn't a loving gesture. To Ciel l it felt like an attack.  
"My Lord, PLEASE JUST COME CUT THE DAMN CAKE?."  
"SHUT UP, SEBASTIAN. he's MINE and you CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!," Alois grawled sitting down on his lover.  
"My lord!."  
"NO!."  
Ciel watched the arguing, he did nothing to stop them. Alois becoming aggressive and obsessive was enough to paralyze his mind.  
"One more time, Sebastian!," Alois warned pulling out the knife.  
"Young master!," Alois plunged the sword into his lovers side, Ciel wrapped his hand around Alois's waist trying to catch his breath "A-Alois. . . I. . .love. . .you," the bluenette toke his last breath, his hand dropped first sliding against Alois's member. Alois realized what he had done and thrust the knife into his heart.

Alois was obsessive, he held onto Ciel until one day he held on too tight. He was in a position where there was a way for his to walk out of his sight and lost it.  
Alois got ride of the people standing in the way of there love but when you get ride of the worries one day he was bound to get ride of the lover.

Written by: Britneyissolame  
Pairing: Alois x Ciel . . .little bit of Sebastian x Claude  
Rated M  
Inspiration: my psychotic brain and a lot of investigation shows xD  
I love my readers!

P.s. I posted late because I went to go visit my cousins and I didn't have access to my laptop :P


End file.
